Competition
by AirInMyMind
Summary: Lily and James' bickering doesn't necessarily lose heat, just gains it in a way neither of them expected. Smut one shot. Finished.


A/N: I own nothing. A bit of Jily smut because tbh, it's what gets me through a very bad day. Pure smut. Also looking back to a bit of almost smut I wrote yeaaarrrssss ago ( but in my head it was smut)and wow, having sex really improves your ability to write sex

Lily shouted.

James joked.

Such had been their repertoire for years.

On this particular instance, Lily was shouting about a prank involving charging Mulciber's clothing transparent during breakfast. True to his reputation James merely chuckled at her assaults; after all, there was no proof as to who had charmed his robes. "Evans, I have jo clue what you're going on about," he smirked, "as much as I'd love to take credit for showing everyone how absolutely miniscule Mulciber's penis is, I had no involvement in this prank. Once you figure out who was responsible, please let me know. I'd love to send them flowers." He was sinful.

"This has you and your stupid Marauders written all over her," she fumed. She was lovely.

James threw his hands into the air. "I guess you'll just gave to prove that, love," he commented as he turned and began to exit the Great Hall.

"You'll be damn sure I do, James Potter," Lily responded as he followed him out of the hall.

James continued out of the hall, turning off the main path and ducking into an empty classroom. She follower

"Evans, it wasn't me."

"Like I believe that, Potter. This whole thing reeks of you any your fragile mascilunity, needing to prove that you're better than the Slytherins. I bet your cock is even smaller than Mulciber's!"

Unable to resist the flush in her face as she berated him, James pressed his lips against hers. He expected her to slap him. Curse him. Render him nothing more than a pile of slime with glasses mounted atop the mess for Flich to clean up for what he had just done. He waited for the violence has he pressed his lips against hers, committing her to memory. What he had not expected was for her to sigh into his lips, parting hers ever so slightly.

James was shocked but wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He figured it would be his only chance to properly snog Lily Evans and wasted no time in doing exactly such. He snuck his tongue between her parted lips and snuck his hands around her waist. If this were to be his one kiss with her he was damn sure to make in memorable.

Much to his surprise, Lily did not push him away. In fact, she leaned into his embrace, pressing herself further against him. Her tongue darted out to meet his and her hands reached up to grip his shoulders. She was snogging him back.

The shock of it all caused him to pause, standing dumbfounded against her, hands on her waist, tongue in her mouth. But Lily pursued. One hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, where her fingers wrapped in his hair and pulled ever so slightly. The tug, somewhere between pain and pleasure, brought James back to his senses. He continued to kiss her, ravaging every inch of her mouth in an attempt to commit her taste to memory: sweet but with a taste of bitterness, likely from her morning coffee. His hands pulled at the fabric of her shirt, untucking it from her skirt.

Lily responded in turn, her hand moving from his shoulder to his chest. James worried for a moment that she was going to push him away. Instead, Lily grasped the fabric tightly, pulling him, if possible, even closer. This encouraged James and he pulled her shirt up slightly, so he could rest his hands on her waist. Her flesh burned against the pads of his fingers and he gripped the curve of her waist tightly.

As if in competition, Lily removed her hand from the back of his head and placed it on his chest next to her other hand. Not breaking the kiss, she tugged at his tie and began to unbutton the top of his shirt.

Not to be outdone, James dropped his hands from her waist to her legs and began sliding them up the outside of her thighs, pushing her skirt away as they settled on her lower hips. He dug his fingers into her thighs, relishing in the smoothness of her legs.

Lily felt him begin to get hard against her stomach, but she didn't care. She continued working with the buttons of his shirt, pulling away from their kiss.

James froze when she pulled away, terrified of what was to come. Rather than hex him, Lily placed a wet, openmouthed kiss on his neck and continued to unbutton his shirt. His hands clenched further at the sensation and he released her waist, moving his hands toward her inner thighs. His shirt partially unbuttoned, Lily muttered "You're still a prat," before returning her lips to his.

Emboldened by her actions, James' hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and began to undo the buttons. Honestly, he was half a second from simply ripping them apart but was afraid of Lily's wrath, even while she was snogging him ferociously. However, when she bit her lip and slip her hands down from his bare chest to his growing erection, all logic flew out the window; he tugged at her shirt, tearing the remaining buttons apart and revealing a very pretty crème colored bra. He pulled away from their kiss to admire her chest, heaving with the intensity of their actions. His hands cupped her breasts as he walked them back until she was pressed against a desk. He'd spent years imagining what Lily Evans looked like in a bra and continued to stare as his fantasies were finally reality.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Lily smirked, returning her hands to his groin.

"My fantasies were better," he lied, cutting off her rebuttal with another kiss. They were both working to remove the other's remaining clothing in a desperate haste, James pulling the blouse off entirely before settling his hands back under her skirt, Lily making haste with his remaining buttons before grabbing James by the belt and pulling him closer. James moaned into her mouth and she smirked against his lips. Lily silently congratulated herself for her victory; each moan, each pant that escaped his kips was a victory.

He gripped her thighs and lifted her up and onto the desk. She wrapped her legs against his waist, pressing herself against his erection. They were matching each other, each determined to outdo the other, as they had always. Lily ran her nails down James' chest and he hissed, hands finding the tops of her knickers.

He paused for a moment, pulling away from what was the tug of war of their tongues and looker her in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath coming in sharp pants, and James realized that she had never looked so beautiful. He cocked an eyebrow at her, silently asking for her consent to continue while praying to Godric that she didn't say no. His erection strained uncomfortably against his trousers. Lily met his gaze, not breaking eye contact as she fiddled with the buckle of his belt. That was all the affirmation he needed, and he tugged her panties down her legs. He realized that he might have torn them in his haste to remove them (he had) but couldn't find himself to care as Lily continued to unhook his belt.

Knickers disposed of, James pulled away from her lips to plant a kiss on the underside of her jaw. He felt the rumble in her throat before he heard her gasp. She continued the ministrations on her neck as his hands worked their way up her inner thighs, gripping them tightly before their apex. He cautiously reached his left hand, as James Potter was left handed, further inwards, grazing the curls of her outer folds.

Lily's breathing hitched, and James paused, waiting for her response. She bucked her hips towards him and James kissed her again, his lips fighting with hers as his fingers inched towards her lower lips. He teased her folds, relishing in the moans he felt against his lips until his fingers at her slit, which was soaking wet with her arousal. James brushed his fingers upwards, noticing how she clenched when he brushed against her clit. He broke the kiss, working his way down her neck until his lips found the breast he'd previously freed from the bra. His tongue flicked against her swollen nipple before he took it in his lips while his fingers worked their way back to her slit. He slid two fingers inside her, relishing in her moan as he lightly sucked on her nipple. He slowly twisted her fingers in and hour of her as his other hand removed her other breast from her bra. He cupped her breast as his mouth moved to place openmouthed kisses down her waist until he reached the top of her uniform skirt. He bit the flesh of her abdomen before pulling his lips away from her flesh and sinking to his knees. James removed his fingers from inside of her. Lily voiced her displeasure. He put a hand on either knew and pushed her thighs apart, ducking his head under her skirt before she could recognize his intentions. His tongue lightly traced her slit and she moaned.

Lily Evans tasted sweet, with just enough spice to give James pause; it was unlike anything he has ever experienced before. In response to the lack of contact Lily grabbed his (annoyingly) messy hair and bucked her hips towards him. James gladly obliged, tracing her slit once again with more pressure before settling on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. One hand traced the inside of her thighs as he lazily lapped at her clitoris, taking immense pleasure in every gasp that escaped her lips. As his hands solely teased a path up her inner thighs he pushed his face further, his nose settling in her soft curls as his tongue teased a more intentional pattern on her clitoris.

Lily gasped in please, muttering "Sweet Merlin," as he continued his ministrations. They were soft but deliberate, teasing but forceful as he worked his tongue against her, his fingers reaching her outer labia.

James Potter was in heaven. Lily Evans had been an infatuation of his since puberty and to have her sitting there, thighs spread and entirely at his mercy, was better than any fantasy his mind had conjured since the fourth year. As was such, he took his time, wanting to feel her unfold against him. Wanting that power in their never-ending struggle for dominance. He was naughty while she was nice and there was nothing naughtier than fucking your rival in an abandoned classroom. When he slid his fingers into her once again Lily moaned, "Oh James." He almost came undone right then.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he continued to lap at her while slowly trusting and twisting his fingers within her. With each moan he increased his pace and pressure, determined to feel her unfold against and around him. She pushed against him, and endless stream of profanity and gasps escaping her lips. James wondered if they should have cast a silencing charm on the room. He felt her begin to tense around himself and doubled his efforts, despite the ache in his wrist and jaw. His free hand reached up to pull at her nipple and Lily bucked towards him. She was so close. With one final flourish of his tongue she froze, pausing for a moment before moaning his name and clenching around him. James felt her contract around his fingers, her thighs pressing against his head.

After her spasms calmed her removed himself from her thighs, standing up. "I recon I'm still a prat, right?" He said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes halfheartedly, still unable to form sentences and pulled him towards her, catching his lips. She could taste herself, sweet and spicy, against his lips and her hands found his waistband once more. She'd successfully unbuckled his belt prior to his demonstration, so she quickly unbuttoned the top of his trousers and pulled the zipper down, sinking her hand down his boxers and settling it atop his member.

James hissed.

She smirked. He may have been ahead in this endless competition, but she was not without her plays. She gripped him tightly and slid her hand down his length, relishing in his expression. He was thick, her fingers didn't meet, and longer than she had expected. Her free hand slid his trousers lower as she continued to work her way up and down him.

James pulled his trousers and boxers down further, allowing his full length to spring from its confines. The power that Lily's orgasm had previously given him dissipated with each movement of her dainty hand. He could've come in her hand right then. Instead, his hands reached around, unclasping her bra so they could return to her breasts. She gasped, and James took the opportunity to snog her again, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

Lily continued to slide up against his cock and James pulled away from the kiss. "You sure about this?" he panted.

Lily nodded, removing her hand from his cock and spreading her thighs for good measure. "Just fuck me, Potter." While still a virgin (for a few more moments, it seemed), Lily knew how well men responded to dirty talk.

A darkness flashed across James' eyes, as Lily had expected. He moved toward her, pausing as his cock grazed her entrance. She squirmed with arousal and he took himself in his hand and rubbed himself up and down her slit, pausing at her clitoris. Lily dug her fingers, urging him on. "I said I wanted you to fuck me, not tease me, Potter."

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her as he carefully aligned himself with her opening. "Is this your first time?" He broke the kiss.

Lily blushed slightly, "So you better not muck it up, Potter."

James nodded, returning his lips to hers as he began to slowly enter her. From the first centimeter she was tight, warm, and wet and James struggled against the urge to just slam into her. She gasped with the first centimeter and fidgeted uncomfortably, which strengthened James' resolve to move slowly. He took a deep breath and continued to move slowly into her. Each millimeter released another hiss from James' lips. Once he was halfway Lily moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure. James stopped, "Do you want me to keep going?" He gasped.

"Yes," Lily muttered, shifting on the desktop in an attempt to better accommodate his size. "Just do it."

James nodded and sunk the rest of the way into her.

Lily clenched.

James moaned.

Lily gasped.

James remained still, waited for her to grow accustomed to him.

Lily marveled at the sensation of him inside of her. She squirmed at the discomfort of it but found herself shifting further towards him. The fullness, while painful, was unlike she'd ever experienced. It was painful. She'd expected pain. But what she hadn't expected was the growing pleasure. The more accustomed to the sensation of James stretching her apart the more she wanted more to him. He seemed to be waiting for her instruction. A few more minutes passed before she nodded, "I want more."

James had been holding his breath during her pause, half expecting her to insist her stop, unable to fully trust himself to do so if she asked. With her encouragement he grunted, slowly pulling himself out of her before reentering as quickly as he dared. Lily moaned. He moaned. Encouraged by the whimper that escaped her lips as he paused again, James continued to thrust as quickly as he dared.

Lily's entire body was aflame. She dug her fingers into his back, not caring if she drew blood. She had to impact some of the overwhelming sensations she was feeling onto him. With each trust Lily found herself veering further from pain and closer to pleasure. "Faster," she finally gasped.

James needed no encouragement. He increased his pace, relishing of the feeling of her around her, her nails in his back, her mouth on his jaw. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and did his best to memorize how she felt, how she sounded, how she tasted, how she looked… it was better than he had ever dreamed.

Lily didn't know how her friends had ever complained about this experience. Which each thrust the pain became further and further removed until all she experienced was pleasure. Her hips met his in thrust and she felt the pleasure radiate though her body. "Lily, I can't," she heard him moan as he picked up his pace. His thrusts grew shorter and faster as he let his inhibitions go. With a few more grunts he came, shouting into the nape of her neck. Lily tuned her face to kiss he side of her head as he stopped shaking and gently pulled out of her. They remained there in silence for a few more moments.

"You're still a git, and you have detention for three weeks."

James wiped the sweat from his brow, "Please tell me I'll be serving it with you."


End file.
